Wonderful
by foscari
Summary: Senpai look really cute together' Luca chirped. One shot. Warning: Light BL.


Title: You Look Wonderful  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Unbeta-ed, non-canon, non-death spoilers for entire series  
Genre: General, humour  
Word Count: 771  
Main Character(s): Alto, Michel, Luca  
Pairing(s): Michel/Alto  
Summary: "Senpai are really, really cute together!" Luca chirped, grinning. One shot.  
Disclaimer: Macross Frontier, characters and settings are copyright to Satelight and Studio Nue.  
AN: From the cute scan of Michel doing Alto's tie while Luca looked on smiling at them.  
Dedication: For Lumikins because she is just that awesome.

* * *

It had bothered him more than Michel would admit. From the moment he had set eyes on the outfit his friend was wearing to the ceremony and reception.

It wasn't that the suit Alto wore was ugly. Far from it. From the deep indigo jacket to the black waistcoat, white dress shirt, tailored pants and black leather shoes, Alto looked very handsome in them. Devastatingly so. The only blemish on that perfect vision in Michel's critical eye was the tie. That red silk tie which was currently crooked, as if it had been done in haste and without much care.

Most probably the case as when he and Luca dropped by Alto's apartment to pick him up, he had been in the middle of trying to find his shoes. Luca had found them still in their box under the bed. Michel had been too much in a rush to pay attention to Alto until they were in the car and on the way, and he saw it.

"Can't you even knot it properly?" he said, unable to hold back any longer. It was irking his perfectionist side.

"Knot it properly? Knot what? What are you talking about now?" Alto gave him an annoyed look.

"This!" He yanked at the tie and yanked Alto forward a bit, causing the other boy to protest loudly. It had now loosened from its knot. "You didn't do it properly. It was all crooked!"

"Well, it looks even worse than before now, doesn't it?" Alto snorted, reaching up and pushing Michel's hand away. "Quit that. I can do it myself."

"Not if you did it all askew or like you did it half asleep," Michel retorted, slapping the hand away. Alto yelped indignantly at the treatment.

Ignoring the death glare that was probably boring holes into his face, Michel proceeded to tug the tie free and redo it again. At the background, Luca was laughing at them, mouth covering his hand, muffling the sound.

"You two bicker like a married couple," said the younger boy.

"Luca!" Alto's face turned as pink as the boy's strawberry-blond hair. "Are you done yet?" The question was directed at the towhead before him.

"It needs to be perfect," Michel said, still fiddling with the tie.

"It's just a tie, Michel. Not like anyone will be looking at it since everyone will be paying attention to the bride."

"Nonsense, Princess. It needs to be absolutely perfect to fit this perfect vision before me." Michel smirked.

Alto was torn between annoyance and embarrassment, not sure which feeling he should emote at the moment. He settled for lifting his hand up and scratching at his ear. He knew that his face was definitely very red by now because he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Luca chuckled. "You two are really cute together," he said, mirthfully.

Alto felt his face grew hotter. "S-stop saying such ridiculous things, Luca!" he spluttered. "It's embarrassing."

"But Princess, we do look cute together," said Michel, already finished with the tie. He slung an arm around Alto's shoulders and pressed his cheek against the other's. "We're probably the cutest couple among the many here today."

"Michel!" came the protest, though it sounded rather feeble instead of vehement.

"Aw, doesn't he look cute when he's blushing, Luca?" Michel grinned.

Luca responded by breaking into a giggling fit, eyes sparkling with merriment at his seniors' antics. "_Senpai_ are cute together," he said, between giggles.

"Well, then," said Michel, straightening up but leaving his arm around Alto's shoulders. "Shall we get going? The ceremony's about to start soon. Besides, I think Ozma is probably having a nervous breakdown about now."

"Che. As if he would." Alto rolled his eyes but he didn't object to the arm around him. He pretended to flick a lint off the sleeve of his coat to hide his pleased expression. "He's been talking nonstop about this day since he got engaged."

Luca stood up, straightening his own olive green tie and nodded, still smiling. The giggling, at least, had stopped.

"Hey, Princess," said Michel, drawing him a little closer.

"Stop calling me by that nickname," Alto growled, though his tone lacked any annoyance.

"You look really wonderful today," he said, voice low and soft. He gave him a smile as he cupped Alto's cheek, fingers brushing several strands of that silky hair.

"Michel, what..." Alto felt warm lips against his and then it was gone. He opened his eyes to see Michel looking at him tenderly. "Idiot," he murmured, embarrassed but pleased.

"_Senpai_ are really, really cute together!" Luca chirped, grinning.

"Luca!" came the wail.

Owari.

EN: I keep on jumping from Michel to Alto's perspectives in here which is a bad writing habit as you are supposed to stick to one person perspective in a fic but I don't really give a damn about that and I'm more comfortable in this type of writing.


End file.
